1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a styrenated phenol compound and a method of preparing the same, and more particularly, to a styrenated phenol compound in which a hydrazine or a diaminoalkane compound binds to a styrenated phenol and a method of preparing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
To provide plasticity to a conventional hardener composition of an epoxy paint and stimulate hardening, an alkyl phenol, particularly, a nonylphenol or styrenated phenol compound has been used.
The alkyl phenol has an anionic molecular structure in a molecule because a hydroxyl hydrogen atom of phenol is dehydrogenated due to basicity of a mixed hardener, and here, the generated anion has a quinone-type structure due to resonance in the molecule, and thus turns yellow or red.
A degree of discoloration is determined by a rate of transforming into the quinone-type according to a basicity level of the used hardener. When a tertiary amine hardener having strong basicity is used, the discoloration rapidly progresses, and when a primary amine hardener is used, the discoloration may be delayed somewhat, but may not be ultimately prevented.
Since the discoloration may degrade exterior quality and storage stability of a product, the necessity for a colorless hardener composition, which is not changed in color, is increasing, and particularly, a demand for a product to be applied to a transparent flooring material is greatly increasing.
However, a conventional alkyl phenol compounds (nonylphenol, dodecylphenol and octylphenol) is limitedly used due to chemical toxicity, and when mixed with a hardener, the styrenated phenol compound can be discolored.
To solve such a problem, the inventor developed a styrenated phenol compound which has improved exterior quality and storage stability of a product by maintaining plasticity and a hardening stimulation property and preventing the discoloration of a hardener composition, when mixed with the hardener.